Scream
by Nimh'sChild
Summary: Sara gets the the bottom of whats bothering Kendra. I rewrote this fic, didn't like the way I wrote it last night. Note to self, don't post stuff written after 8pm...
1. Chapter 1

Kendra grunted as she ducked and missed the punch Carter threw. Rip had parked the Waverider in an abandoned clearing while he recalibrated some of the sensors. The team decided to take this opportunity to spend sometime outdoors in the fresh air. Carter laughed as Kendra moved out of the way again and he easily blocked her attack.

"What is so damn funny?" Kendra asked "You have been giggling this whole damn time"

"Nothing Kendra" Carter replied "It's just really funny that you still try to beat me when you know I'm going to win"

"You arrogant prick!"

"Calm down Kendra, we both know were are evenly matched, but for some reason when ever we spar I always kick your ass. It's a fact of our relationship"

"Shut the hell UP!

Sara head Kendra yelling and moved closer to see if she could resolve the issue.

"I am going into the woods to scream for awhile" Kendra growled "Anybody want to come with?"

"I'll go" Sara said, following after Kendra

Sara walked behind the Hawk Goddess for awhile until Kendra stopped and sat down under a tree. Sara sat down next to her and leaned her head on the brunettes shoulder.

"So what did bird boy do to piss you off" Sara asked softly

"He keeps reminding me that I always loose to him" Kendra replied

"That bastard"

"I know I always lose, he doesn't have to remind me"

"Some how I don't think that's what you're really upset about"

"Carter and I have been getting closer"

"We've all noticed, less fighting, it's a relief"  
"In our past lives we were great together, like really great, like the memories are better than adult movies"

"And…"

"What if in this life were not that good?"

"So your worried that your not going to live up to the memories"

"I know it's stupid"

"A little, but Kendra you're never going to know until you actually do it"

"What if I disappoint him?"

"You too have this amazing chemistry. I don't think you will have a problem. We should get back to the ship. Carter has got to be worried and Rip is going to want to go soon. He hates staying in one place too long"

"So how are things going with you two?"

"What?" Sara asked as they started back

"Come on. You two aren't exactly careful. I think we've all seen or heard the two of you flirting or in my case going at it in the med bay"

"Oh God"

"I think it's cute"

Sara rolled her eyes and hung her head as they got back to the ship. Kendra grabbed Carter and whispered something in his ear before they got strapped in. Sara smiled at her friend and softly kissed Rips cheek before sitting in her own chair. Captain Hunter looked at everyone confused before sitting down and taking the ship into the time stream.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry not a new chapter although I am considering expanding this. I have expanded the original version of this story (the current chapter posted is version 2) under and new title and expanded it. It's called Hawks Cry.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon the ship was on autopilot, Kendra got up and dragged Carter to their room. Carter smiled as Kendra sat down the bed and he joined her.

"My love" Carter said "We don't have to do anything you don't want to"

"Carter, it's not that I don't want to. I want to. I really do" Kendra replied

"I sense hesitation"

"I don't want to disappoint you"

"You never could my love, you never, ever could"

Kendra kissed Carter passionately and pushed him down on the bed. Meanwhile Rip smiled as Sara reclined on a chair in his study.

"So are you going to tell me what's up with the hawks or do I need to guess?" Rip said softly

"Do you really want to know about the personal lives of your team? Sara replied

"No, not really"

"So what are we exactly?"

"What?"

"The two of us. What are we? If your still hung up on your wife, that's fine, I just want to know what I am to you"

"I never would have pegged you for insecure"

"Rip…"

"Your like fresh air when you've been stuck inside all day. Spring after winter"

"What's that mean?"

"I love my wife, part of me always will, but you Sara, are something new and different and I'm falling in love with you too. I know your not used to the hearts and flowers and you probably hate it, but Miranda taught me how to love and it would dishonor her if I wasn't honest about my feelings for you"

"Rip Hunter, you will always surprise me"

"Is that good or bad?"

"Very good" Sara replied, as she moved the leave

"Where are you going?"

"Your room"

Rip smiled as he followed Sara willingly. Afterwards Rip smiled as he kissed Sara and laid down beside her.

"What am I to you" Rip asked softly

"I love you, very much" Sara replied "And it's kind of scary, but exciting too"

Rip kissed Sara again and watched as she got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Rip asked, sitting up

"Kitchen. I'm hungry" Sara replied

"I guess I should get back to my duties as captain then"

"Probably a good idea"

Sara laughed as she and Rip got dressed. Sara was in the kitchen eating a cupcake when Kendra walked in, smile plastered on her face.

"So I take it your fears were unfounded?" Sara said softly

"Unbelievably so" Kendra replied "You look rather cheery this afternoon?"

"Had a good conversation with Rip"

"So you finally told each other your in love?"

"How did you…"

"Oh come on! You two can not be that dense. Everyone can tell your in love, hell random people we meet can tell"

Sara laughed as she continued to eat her cupcake and Kendra joined her.


End file.
